Identity Crisis
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: While on vacation, Fraz meets a handsome cougar named Nermal, and follows in his footsteps.


"Identity Crisis"

CHAPTER ONE

It all started one day at Retrograde. In The Flub Brothers' room Guapo and Fraz were packing their bags. "Isn't this exciting?! Just think. An entire week's vacationing on Earth—the planet responsible for all the cool worlds we explore while delivering packages!" Guapo cried. "I know! This galaxy wouldn't be what it is if it weren't for Earth. Plus a whole week away from here and away from Miss Boomdeyay! What more could we ask for?!" Fraz replied. Soon they finished packing their bags. "Let's stop by the lounge to say goodbye to Valerina and Squeege" said Fraz. "Sure thing" replied Guapo. They grabbed their bags and exited.

In the lounge Valerina and Squeege were sitting at the table drinking coffee when then automatic doors opened, and The Flub Brothers entered. "We're leaving for Earth now. We just came by to say goodbye, and that we'll miss you when we're gone" Fraz said. "We'll miss you too Fraz. You and Guapo have a great time on Earth" Valerina replied. "We will. See you in a week. Bye Valerina. Bye Squeege" said Fraz. "Bye boys" replied Valerina. The four waved goodbye to each other and The Flub Brothers exited—the double doors automatically closing behind them.

Guapo and Fraz carried their bags up The Hoog's long tongue. When they were all the way inside The Hoog, the tongue rolled up, and the mouth closed. The Flub Brothers got in their seats and buckled up—Fraz in the driver's seat and Guapo in the passenger's seat. "Ready Guapo?" Fraz asked. "Ready Fraz" Guapo replied. "Earth here we come!" Fraz cried and started up The Hoog. The giant blue foot kicked The Hoog hard, and Retrograde spat it out into the sky.

That night The Hoog was flying through the night sky full of twinkling stars. Guapo was asleep in his seat snoring loudly as Fraz drank a mug of strong coffee to help keep him awake through the night. The next morning The Hoog was nearing Earth. Fraz looked out the windshield and saw Earth was coming into view getting closer and closer. Fraz looked over at Guapo in his seat. "Guapo! Guapo wake up! We're here! We've reached Earth!" Fraz cried. Guapo woke up yawning and also looked out the windshield. "Yay! We've arrived!" he cheered.

As The Hoog entered the Earth's atmosphere it made its way for Muncie, Indiana that was in the country of America. When it reached its destination it landed in front of The Holiday Inn. Its mouth opened, its long tongue rolled out, and The Flub Brothers exited carrying their bags. They approached the entrance to The Holiday Inn, where they entered. They approached the front desk where the manager stood. "Hello sir. We're The Flub Brothers from Retrograde. We made room reservations" Fraz said. As the manager looked them over he knew they were aliens from outer space on account they were blue with long pointed noses.

He picked up his clipboard and flipped through it until he found their names on it. "Ah yes. Guapo and Fraz Flub. Rooms 25 and 26" he said. He rang the bell sitting on the desk, and the bell boy came to assist him. "You rang sir?" the bell boy asked. "Yes. Take these gentlemen's bags to their rooms, which are 25 and 26" the manager replied. "Yes sir right away" the bell boy replied. He took Guapo and Fraz's bags, and they followed him to their rooms. When they got to Room 25 and Room 26 the bell boy unlocked the room with the hotel keys. "Hope you fellas enjoy your stay here at The Holiday Inn" he said. "We will my good man. Thank you" Fraz replied.

The bell boy left, The Flub Brothers took their bags, and went inside their rooms. In Room 25 Fraz was unpacking his bags, which were on his bed. He took out his packed clothes, and put them away in the dresser. In Room 26 Guapo was also unpacking his bags. Like Fraz he took out _his _packed clothes, and _them_ away in the drawer.

The Hoog landed outside Muncie Diner. Its mouth opened, its tongue rolled out, and The Flub Brothers exited. As they entered the diner they saw people eating lunch in booths and at the snack bar sitting on stools. They walked over to the snack bar and sat down beside each other on two empty stools. "Welcome to Muncie Diner. What can I get for you boys?" the waiter asked as he handed them two menus. They opened the menus and looked through them. "I'll have a burger, an order of fries, and a soda please" said Fraz. "I'll have a hot dog with a side of onion rings, and a chocolate milkshake please" Guapo added. The waiter wrote down their orders. "Coming right up" he said and went to go prepare their orders.

Just then a tall, muscular, gray male cougar with black hair wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and black boots entered. He was devilishly handsome. He spotted The Flub Brothers and made his way over to them. He sat in an empty stool beside them. "Hi. You two must be new in town. I'm Nermal Cat" he said sticking his hand out for The Flub Brothers to shake. "Nice to meet you Nermal. I'm Guapo and this is my brother Fraz. We're staying here in Muncie for a week" Guapo replied. "Where are you boys from?" Nermal asked. "Retrograde. We're couriers there who deliver packages for a living" Guapo replied. "Actually we're from the planet Flub. That's where we were born and raised" Fraz added. "I see" said Nermal.

Just then the waiter placed Guapo and Fraz's orders in front of them, and noticed Nermal sitting beside them. "Hello Nermal. What can I get you?" he asked. "A salad and diet soda please" Nermal replied. "Coming right up" the waiter said and went to prepare Nermal's order. "A salad and diet soda?!" Guapo cried. "Of course! I have to watch my figure!" Nermal replied. Guapo looked over Nermal's figure. Nermal had a perfect body. "Good point" Guapo said. The waiter returned with Nermal's salad and diet soda.

Soon the three finished their lunch. "Would you two like to come over to my house?" Nermal asked. "Sure! Sounds like fun!" Fraz cried. "Great! Let's go!" Nermal replied. The three got up from the snack bar and made their way towards the entrance door. Nermal held it open for Guapo and Fraz. "After you" he told them. "Thanks Nermal. You're such a gentleman" Fraz replied with appreciation. The three exited the diner. "We'll follow you to your house in our ship The Hoog" Fraz told Nermal. "Sure thing" Nermal replied.

The Flub Brothers got in The Hoog, and Nermal got in his shiny black car. At the same time they started their engines. Nermal pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the road—The Hoog following from behind in the air.

They arrived at Nermal's house which was a two story suburban house. Nermal parked his car in the driveway—followed by The Flub Brothers. The three got out of their means of transformation and approached the front door. Nermal dug his house keys out of his pants pocket, and unlocked the door with them. They went inside into the living room. "Wow! Nice place you have here Nermal!" Fraz cried amazed. "C'mon I'll give you guys a tour" Nermal said. The Flub Brothers followed Nermal over to the TV which was a flat screen TV with a large blue couch, a green armchair, and a lamp beside the couch. "Beejabbers! A flat screen TV!" Guapo cried amazed. "Yep. It has stereo sound" Nermal replied. "Awesome!" Guapo cried. "Onto the kitchen" Nermal said. Guapo and Fraz followed Nermal to the kitchen.

As the three went into the kitchen The Flub Brothers saw a large refrigerator and a fancy table with a blue table cloth. They went back into the living room where they followed Nermal up the stairs. They were in the upstairs hallway. "I'll show you my room" Nermal said. Guapo and Fraz followed Nermal down the hallway to his room. He opened the door to his room, and he, Guapo, and Fraz entered. It was a large room with a king-sized bed, a dresser, a large closet, and pictures of Nermal himself all over the walls. Fraz observed the pictures of Nermal, in which Nermal was modeling in.

"You posed for these pictures?" Fraz asked. "Sure did. Those aren't the only ones though" Nermal replied. "You mean there's more?" Fraz asked. "Yep" Nermal replied. He walked over to the dresser and opened the third drawer. He took out a photo album and walked over to his bed with it. The three sat down on the bed next to each other as Nermal opened the photo album. To Guapo and Fraz's shock the album was filled with nude photos of Nermal posing nude. "Woooowww. What a _nice _body!" Fraz cried amazed. "Thank you Fraz" Nermal replied with appreciation.

When Nermal was done showing Guapo and Fraz all the naked pictures of himself, he closed the photo album, and placed it back in the dresser's third drawer. "I'll show you my swimming pool in the backyard" he told them. The three exited the room—Nermal closing the door behind him. Out in the backyard on the patio, Nermal opened the sliding door, and the three stepped onto the patio. There was a large swimming pool with a diving board in the backyard. "Beejabbers! Me and Fraz will have to come over and swim sometime!" Guapo cried in amazement smiling widely.

"There's a nightclub I go to called The Muncie Nightclub. Would you guys like to go with me to it tonight at 7:00?" Nermal asked. "Sure! Sounds like fun! Can't wait!" Fraz cried.

That evening at 7:00 The Hoog parked in the nightclub's parking lot. Its mouth opened, its tongue rolled out, and Guapo and Fraz exited it. Nermal was waiting for them at the entrance as they met him there. "Evening Nermal" Fraz said. "Evening boys" Nermal replied. He looked at his wristwatch and said "You're right on time. C'mon let's go inside". Nermal held the entrance door open for Guapo and Fraz as they entered, and he followed them inside.

Inside the nightclub citizens of Muncie were dancing on the dance floor. There was a DJ playing music, a disco ball on the ceiling, and a refreshment table. "Wow Nermal! This place is the bomb! Thanks for inviting us!" Fraz cried in amazement. Just then a woman with long red hair in a sparkling black dress walked up to Nermal. "Hi" she said in a flirty tone. "Well _hello _there" Nermal replied in a flirty tone as well. "I'm Natalie Brooke. What's your name?" the woman asked. "I'm Nermal Cat and these are my new friends Guapo and Fraz Flub" Nermal replied.

Guapo and Fraz were looking up at Natalie with drool worthy looks on their faces. Natalie gently pinched Fraz's cheek and asked "My aren't you _cute_?!" Fraz was smiling and blushing. Natalie then pinched Guapo's cheek and added "You _too_!" Guapo _also _smiled and blushed. The Flub Brothers looked up at Natalie with dreamy looks on their faces. Natalie then turned her attention back to Nermal and asked him "Would you like to dance?" Nermal who also had a dreamy look on his face from looking at Natalie replied "You bet".

Natalie snaked her arm through Nermal's, and they headed out onto the dance floor. "I'm gonna go find a girl to dance with. You coming Guapo?" Fraz asked. "I'll be along in a minute. I'm gonna head on over to the refreshment table" Guapo replied. The Flub Brothers went their seperate ways. Fraz headed out onto the dance floor, while Guapo headed for the refreshment table. Just then a pretty blonde girl in a blue dress caught Fraz's eye, and he walked over to her.

"Hello miss. My name is Fraz. Me and my brother Guapo are staying here in Muncie, Indiana for a week" Fraz said introducing himself to her. "Nice to meet you Fraz. I'm Cynthia, but everybody calls me Cindy" the girl replied. "Would you like to dance Cindy?" Fraz asked. "Sure" Cindy replied. Fraz took Cindy's hand and they danced the night away.

At 10:00 it was closing time, and everyone was leaving to go home. "I had a great time tonight Fraz. Thank you" Cindy said. "It was a pleasure dancing with you Cindy" Fraz replied. Cindy gave Fraz a goodnight kiss on the cheek—making him blush. "Call me sometime" Natalie told Nermal as she gave him a small piece of paper with her phone number on it, and kissed him goodnight on the cheek—causing _him _to blush.

At The Holiday Inn in Room 25 Fraz was lying on his bed with a dreamy look on his face as he thought about him and Cindy dancing. He sighed deeply and got up off the bed. He entered the bathroom and turned the light on. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection in it. He removed his baseball—revealing his bald head. He frowned at his bald head as he placed his cap back on it. He looked down and frowned at his skinny round body. He continued frowning as he turned off the light and exited.

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning at the diner Nermal, Guapo, and Fraz were sitting next to each other at the snack bar eating breakfast. "So, did you guys have a good time at The Muncie Nightclub last night?" Nermal asked. "I had a great time last night! I met a nice girl named Cindy that I danced with!" Fraz replied. "That's great Fraz! Say, would you like to spend the day at my house?" Nermal asked. "I'd love to!" Fraz replied. "I'll take a rain check. Today I wanna cruise the town" Guapo replied. "But Guapo. What about Nermal's pool? Don't you wanna go for a swim in it?" Fraz asked. "Some other time Fraz" Guapo replied. "Okay Guapo. Suit yourself" Fraz replied.

That afternoon Guapo dropped Fraz off at Nermal's house. "Bye Guapo. See you later" Fraz said waving goodbye. "Bye Fraz. Have a good day" Guapo replied waving goodbye back. "You too" Fraz said. The Hoog flew off as Fraz walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and there stood Nermal wearing a white tank top and blue jean shorts. "Hey Fraz! Come on in!" he said. Fraz went inside and Nermal shut the door.

"I just made a pitcher of lemonade if you want some" Nermal offered. "Sure I'd love some" Fraz replied. They headed into the kitchen, where Nermal poured him and Fraz a glass of lemonade. "Wanna go for a dip out back?" Nermal asked. "Sure thing. Except that I didn't bring my swimming trunks" Fraz replied frowning. "Don't worry you won't be needing them" Nermal replied with a sly smile. Fraz's eyes widened in realization. "You mean..." he began before Nermal cut him off. "Yep" Nermal replied. A blush spread across Fraz's face.

In Nermal's room Fraz was sitting on the bed waiting for Nermal who was in the bathroom. Just then Nermal came out of the bathroom naked in a towel. "Your turn" he told Fraz. Fraz got up off the bed, and went inside the bathroom. A few minutes later Fraz came out of the bathroom _also _naked in a towel. "Ready Fraz?" Nermal asked. "Yes" Fraz replied. "Let's go" Nermal said. They left the room.

In the backyard on the patio Nermal opened the sliding door for him and Fraz. They stepped out onto the patio, and Nermal closed the sliding door. They approached the swimming pool, where Nermal removed his towel—revealing his naked butt. Fraz watched with fascination—his mouth slightly agape. Nermal stepped into the pool, and sighed at the cool water touching his bare skin. "Come on in Fraz. The water's great" Nermal said. "I'm kinda shy to Nermal" Fraz replied. "Don't worry Fraz. This backyard is surrounded by a tall wooden fence. No one's gonna see us" Nermal assured him.

"It's not that. I'm self conscious about my body" Fraz replied. "I won't laugh at you. I promise" Nermal said. "Well...okay" Fraz replied. Fraz removed his towel—revealing his naked blue body. He avoided looking down at his body as he stepped into the pool. "You were right Nermal! The water _is _great!" he cried. "Told ya" Nermal replied. The two began splashing about. They also swam laps backwards on their backs. Fraz climbed out of the pool and began climbing up the diving board. On the diving board he walked to the edge, and prepared to dive off. He curled up into a ball and shouted "Cannon ball!"

He did a cannon ball and leaped off the diving board. He made a huge splash, which resulted in Nermal being splashed—wetting his hair. Nermal just laughed as Fraz swam over to him and spat out water like a water fountain. A while later Nermal and Fraz decided to get out of the pool, and go inside the house. They stepped out of the pool dripping wet, and dried themselves off with their towels. Then wrapped their towels around their waists, and went inside the house through the sliding door on the patio.

They took turns getting dressed in the bathroom. Then left Nermal's room and began walking down the hallway towards the staircase. "That was a nice swim. What can we do now?" Fraz asked. "We can play a game of pool in my pool room" Nermal replied. "Okay" said Fraz. They reached the staircase and began walking down the stairs.

Downstairs they entered the pool room, where Nermal flicked the light switch on the wall on. There was a pool table and a small couch. "Wow" Fraz said amazed. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "Comfy huh?" Nermal asked. "Yeah it is" Fraz replied. As Fraz got comfortable on the couch, Nermal got out two pool ball sticks, and placed a set of pool balls on the pool table. "C'mon. I'll show you how to play pool" Nermal said.

Fraz got up from the couch, and walked over to the pool table, where Nermal handed him one of the pool sticks. "All you have to do is hit the balls into the holes. Observe" Nermal said. Aiming for a red ball Nermal tapped it with the tip of his pool stick. It rolled across the pool table and fell into one of the pool table's holes. "Gee that looks easy. Let me try" Fraz said. Nermal took a step back as he let Fraz have a turn. Fraz aimed for a blue ball but missed. "Aww" he said frowning.

"Try again" Nermal said. Fraz tried harder this time, and hit a yellow ball into one of the holes. "Yay I did it!" Fraz cried with victory. He then knocked a green ball into another one of the holes. Then an orange one, then a brown one, then a white one. Soon all the balls are in the holes. "I did it! I got all the balls in the holes! I am a pool champion!" Fraz cried with victory. "Way to go Fraz!" Nermal cheered. Nermal and Fraz high fived each other as Fraz let Nermal have his turn.

Nermal hit the yellow ball so hard that it caused all the other balls to roll into the holes. "Wow Nermal! You hit all the balls into the holes all at once!" Fraz cried impressed. "I've had a lot of practice Fraz! I've played pool many times!" Nermal replied. "I hope I'll become as good as a pool player as you" Fraz said. "You will with plenty of practice" Nermal replied.

In the living room Nermal and Fraz were sitting on the couch sipping glasses of lemonade through bendy straws. Outside in the driveway The Hoog parked and out of it emerged Guapo. He walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. "That must be Guapo" Fraz told Nermal. He sat his glass of lemonade down on a coaster, and got up to answer the door. He opened the door and saw Guapo standing there. "Hey Fraz. Ready to go?" Guapo asked. "Yeah Guapo" Fraz replied. Fraz turned around, looked at Nermal, and waved goodbye to him.

Fraz waved goodbye back as Fraz exited through the front door. Outside in the driveway The Flub Brothers boarded The Hoog, which flew out of the driveway, and into the sky. That evening at Pizza Hut The Flub Brothers were sitting at a table, eating a pizza with a side of bread sticks, and two sodas. "Did you have a good time today Fraz?" Guapo asked. "I had a great time! Me and Nermal went for a dip in his pool, and he taught me how to play pool!" Fraz replied. "Sounds like fun" Guapo said as he took a bite out of his slice of pizza.

Fraz began to slightly chuckle. "What so funny Fraz?" Guapo asked. "I was thinking about when me and Nermal went swimming today" Fraz replied as he continued chuckling. "What so funny about _that_?!" Guapo asked confused. Fraz wagged his finger back and forth, and Guapo leaned his head close to Fraz's. Fraz whispered in Guapo's ear—causing Guapo to blush. "Bee_jabbers_!" Guapo cried in shock. Fraz was still chuckling at the memory. "Didn't anyone see you guys?" Guapo asked. "No. There's a tall wooden fence surrounding Nermal's backyard" Fraz replied. "Oh I see" Guapo said.

CHAPTER THREE

Later that week Fraz was at the mall one afternoon in JC Penny. He was at the shirts section, where he selected a white t-shirt in his size. He then went to the pants section, and selected a pair of jeans also in his size. He then went to the shoes section, and selected a pair of black tipped boots _also _in his size. Then went to the jacket selection, where he selected a black leather jacket that was in his size as well. He took the items to the front counter, where an employee rang them up, and he paid for them with his credit card.

When he got to The Holiday Inn, he entered Room 25 with a JC Penny shopping bag. He took the bag into the bathroom, and shut the door locking it. In the bathroom he sat the bag down on the toilet seat. He dug through it and pulled out a tube of instant hair growth he had gotten in a store at the mall. He opened the tube, squirted the black goo into his palm, lathered it up, and applied it to his bald scalp. In moments he had a full head of shiny wavy black hair.

He then changed out of his plain clothes, and into the ones in the bag. For the final touch he applied a clip-on nose ring to his left nostril. He looked in the mirror and grinned at his makeover.

Guapo was carrying shopping bags in his hands as he approached his hotel room. He entered the room, set his bags down on the bed, and exited—closing the door behind him. He walked up to Room 25 and knocked on the door. "Fraz it's me! I'm back!" he called. Just then the door opened, and Fraz stood at the doorway. Guapo's mouth went agape at Fraz's new look.

"Beejabbers Fraz! What have you done to yourself?!" Guapo cried. "I gave myself a new look" Fraz replied. "Why?" Guapo asked. "Because I was sick of my old one that's why. Anyway, me and Nermal are going to the nightclub tonight. You're invited to come with us if you want to go" Fraz replied. "_Gee _I'd love to Fraz, except there's a pay per view event on TV tonight that I'm just dying to see. So I'll have to take a rain check. Sorry" Guapo said. "That's okay Guapo I understand. Have fun watching your pay per view event tonight" Fraz replied. "I will. Have fun at the nightclub tonight" Guapo said. "Don't worry I will. Bye Guapo" Fraz replied. "Bye Fraz" Guapo said. The Flub Brothers waved goodbye to each other, and Fraz closed the door.

That evening Nermal and Fraz entered the nightclub wearing black leather jackets and jeans. Natalie and Cindy saw them enter and walked over to them. "Evening Nermal" Natalie said in a flirty tone. "Evening baby" Nermal replied back also in a flirty tone. Nermal took Natalie's chin into his large hand, and kissed her on the lips. "You look very nice Fraz" Cindy said. "Thanks Cindy. I'm glad you like my new look" Fraz replied.

Natalie and Cindy snaked their arms through Nermal and Fraz's, and the four headed onto the dance flour. The four began dancing with each other. "If you don't mind me asking Fraz, why did you change your look?" Cindy asked. "I decided that I wanted to be cool like Nermal. Don't you like my new look Cindy?" Fraz asked with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I love it. I was just wondering why you changed it is all" Cindy replied. "That's the reason. That and I wanted to impress you" Fraz replied. "I _am _impressed Fraz" Cindy replied. "Good. I'm so glad" said Fraz.

A few minutes later Fraz and Cindy were still dancing with each other when Fraz spoke up. "Excuse me Cindy. I'm gonna head on over to the refreshment table to get something to drink. I'll be right back". "Okay Fraz. I'll be waiting for you" Cindy replied. Fraz headed off of the dance floor, and over to the refreshment table. On the refreshment table there was a punch bowl, soda cans, and a bottle of white wine with wine glasses. Fraz was about to pour himself some punch, when the wine bottle caught his eye.

The wine looked tempting, so he decided to drink _that _instead of the punch. He picked up a wine glass and poured wine into it. He took a sip and licked his lips. "Mmm. Not bad" he said and drank the rest of it. He sat the empty wine glass down on the refreshment table, and headed back onto the dance floor where Cindy was waiting. "I'm back" he told Cindy when he went back onto the dance floor. "What did you have to drink?" Cindy asked. "White wine. It was my first time having any" Fraz replied. "Did you like it?" Cindy asked. "It wasn't bad" Fraz replied. He put his arms around Cindy and they continued dancing.

At 10:00 it was closing time. Everyone was leaving the nightclub to go home. Nermal and Natalie met up with Fraz and Cindy, where Nermal had his arm around Cindy's shoulder. "Natalie's coming over to my place for a little _lovin'_-if you know what I mean" Nermal said. He winked at Fraz and Cindy and they got the picture. Then looked at Natalie and asked her "Ready babe?" "Ready Nermal" Natalie replied. The four waved goodnight to each other, and Nermal and Natalie left the nightclub.

Fraz looked at Cindy and asked "Um...Cindy?(nervously rubs the back of his neck)Would...would you like to come over to my hotel room at The Holiday Inn for some lovin'?" "You...you want to do it...with _me_?" Cindy asked. "Y...yes. If that's okay with you" Fraz nervously replied. Cindy smiled dreamily and replied "I'd love to Fraz". "Great! Let's go!" Fraz eagerly cried. Cindy snaked her arm through Fraz's and they left the nightclub.

At The Holiday Inn Fraz and Cindy entered Room 25. Fraz locked the door so that no one would walk in on them—especially Guapo. "Cindy I have to confess. I've never done this before" Fraz said. "You're a virgin?" Cindy asked. "Yes" Fraz sadly replied. "That's okay. Some people do it later than others. I understand" Cindy replied. "Thanks" Fraz replied. They walked over to Fraz's bed, where he pulled back the sheet on it.

"I'll go first" he said. "Okay" Cindy replied. Fraz unzipped his black leather jacket and took it off. Then pulled his t-shirt off over his head. Then bent down and took off his boots and socks. Then unzipped his jeans and removed them. Last but certainly not least he removed his underwear—leaving him completely naked. "I must confess that I'm self conscious about my body" he told Cindy. "Why? It looks fine to me" Cindy replied. "Because it's round and my limbs are bony" Fraz replied.

"Don't worry. It doesn't bother _me_" Cindy replied. "Thanks Cindy" Fraz replied smiling. "My turn" said Cindy. She unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor—leaving her in only her bra and panties. Fraz got an erection at seeing Cindy in her bra and panties. Cindy unsnapped her bra and let it fall off of her—exposing her breasts. Fraz eyed her breasts hungrily. Last but certainly not least she removed her panties—exposing her vaginal hair and bare butt.

Fraz had hearts in his eyes from staring at Cindy's beautiful naked form. "_Wow _Cindy! You're _beautiful_!" he cried. "Thank you Fraz. I'm truly flattered" Cindy replied blushing. "Shall we?" Fraz asked. "Let's" Cindy replied eagerly. They both got in Fraz's bed, and Cindy got on top of him. "Are you nervous?" Cindy asked. "A little. But I'm more excited than anything else" Fraz replied. "Me too" Cindy replied. They wrapped their arms around each other and got down to business.

Fraz gently grabbed Cindy's left breast, and gently began sucking on her nipple—making her moan with pleasure. Then he did the same thing with her right nipple, where she continued to moan with pleasure. He gently inserted his penis into her vagina, and they _both _moaned with pleasure—a look of pure pleasure on their faces as Fraz's virginity went bye bye.

Then he began to grind her. Harder and harder until he finally climaxed inside of her. He sighed deeply—his light blue tongue hanging out of his mouth. Both were drenched from head to toe in sweat panting heavily. "That(pant)was(pant)wonderful. It(pant) was (pant) even (pant)better(pant)than(pant) I (pant)thought(pant) it(pant) would(pant)be" he breathed. He panted to catch his breath. "I'm (pant) so (pant) glad (pant) you (pant) enjoyed (pant) it" Cindy also breathed. Fraz had now caught his breath and was no longer panting and breathing hard. Cindy got off of Fraz, and lied down next to him. Both were exhausted.

At Nermal's house in his bed room he and Natalie were naked in his bed having sex. Natalie was on top of him as he took her left breast and gently sucked her nipple—making her moan with pleasure. He did the same with her right breast. He placed his large gray hands onto her bare but, making her moan deeply. He began to grind her harder and harder until he climaxed in her. Both were sweating and breathing heavily. Natalie laid her head down on Nermal's chest.

Soon they caught their breath. Natalie smiled and closed her eyes. Nermal looked down at Natalie smiling, and kissed her forehead. Then closed _his _eyes.

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning at The Holiday Inn Guapo exited Room 26. He went next door to Room 25 and knocked on the door. The door opened and Fraz stood in the doorway wearing a robe with a dreamy look on his face. "Gooood morning Guapo. How's my favorite brother this morning?" Fraz asked cheerily. "Fraz I'm your _only _brother. You're in a good mood this morning. You're usually cranky in the morning" Guapo replied. "I invited Cindy over last night. She and I did it" Fraz said grinning. Guapo's eyes widened in shock and his mouth went agape.

"Beejabbers! Fraz?! Do you know what this means?!" Guapo cried. "Sure do brother" Fraz replied. "Now we're _both _no longer virgins! I did it in high school, and you did it last night!" Guapo cried. "Yep" Fraz replied smiling. There was a moment of silence. "Anyway, I came by to ask you if you had a good time at the nightclub last night" Guapo said. "I did. Cindy and I danced the night away. I also tried wine" Fraz replied.

"You drank?" Guapo asked. "I only had a glass" Fraz replied. "Oh.(pause)I also came by to ask you what the _real _reason was for changing your look" said Guapo. "I want to look cool and sexy like Nermal, instead of a plain skinny nerd" replied Fraz. "I see. Well even though I don't like your new look, I'll do my best to be supportive" Guapo said.

"Thanks Guapo. That means a lot to me. Also I have a date with Cindy tonight at the nightclub, and Nermal has a date with Natalie at the nightclub as well. Why don't you come with us? You might meet a nice girl who'll want to dance with you" Fraz offered. "No that's okay. I don't really like going to the nightclub" Guapo replied. "This is the second time you've passed on going. Is something wrong?" Fraz asked. "No not at all. Nightclubs just aren't my thing is all" Guapo lied as he crossed his fingers behind his back. "Oh okay. Well have fun tonight anyway" Fraz said. "I will. You have fun too" Guapo replied. "Don't worry I will" Fraz said.

That evening Nermal, Natalie, Fraz, and Cindy entered the nightclub—the four holding hands. They headed out onto The Dance Floor and began dancing. "I invited Guapo to come with us tonight, but he told me that nightclubs weren't his thing" Fraz told Cindy. "Gee that's a shame" Cindy replied. "Guapo _loves _fun places, so you would _think _he would love this nightclub" Fraz said confused. "Don't rack your brain over it Fraz. It's not worth it" Cindy replied. "You're right it isn't. Let's just enjoy our evening together" Fraz said. "Okay" Cindy replied. They continued dancing.

CHAPTER FIVE

The following afternoon at Nermal's house his doorbell rang. Nermal who was wearing a tank top and blue jean shorts walked to the front door and answered it. At the door was Fraz who was also wearing a tank top and _brown _shorts. "Hey Nermal. I'm ready to work out" Fraz said. "Hey Fraz. Come on in" Nermal replied. Fraz went inside and Nermal closed the door. "Follow me to my equipment room" Nermal said. Fraz followed Nermal out of the living room.

Nermal and Fraz entered the equipment room, where Nermal flicked the light switch on the wall on. "Wow!" Fraz cried in amazement. There was exercise equipment everywhere, such as weights, barbells, an exercise bike, and exercise mats. "Let's start you off with some warm up excercises" Nermal said. They sat down next to each other on one of the mats as Nermal demonstrated. "Let's do some sit ups first" he said.

The two began doing sit ups—Nermal counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…" He continued counting as he and Fraz did sit ups. Since Fraz was out of shape, the sit ups were painful for him. By the 20th sit up Fraz couldn't take it anymore. "Can we please stop now?! I'm really sore!" he cried. "Okay Fraz. You can rest now" Nermal replied. "_Thank _you!" Fraz cried relieved. He laid down on the mat sweating and breathing hard. He was exhausted.

"Did you feel the burn?" Nermal asked. "Oh yeah! Bigtime!" Fraz replied. After Fraz had rested up, he and Nermal went onto the next exercise, which was lifting weights. Nermal picked up a small weight, and demonstrated by bending and unbending his arm while holding it. He handed the other weight to Fraz. "I hope it's not too heavy for you" he said. "No it isn't" Fraz replied. "Good" said Nermal. Fraz began to bend and unbend his arm while gripping the weight, though slowly as to not pull a muscle.

When he was done Nermal gave him the other weight, and he did the same thing with _it_. Then put both weights down. "That was easy" Fraz said. He made a fist and looked at the muscle on his arm. "I can feel my muscles growing already" he said. They moved onto the next exercise, which was riding the exercise bike. Nermal went first to demonstrate. He got on the bike and began pedaling faster and faster—working his leg muscles.

When the bike reached 30 he stopped. He was sweating and breathing hard. He stepped off the bike. "Your turn Fraz". He picked Fraz up and sat him down on the bike. Fraz began pedaling, but being the scrawny guy he was, he was only able to pedal up to 15. He was sweating and breathing hard like Nermal had been. His muscles were sore. Nermal lifted him off of the bike and set him down. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Sore" Fraz replied. "Go rest for a minute until you're ready to go onto the next exercise" Nermal told him. "Thank you so much!" Fraz cried with relief.

He went to go rest on one of the mats. When he was fully rested he and Nermal went to the next and last exercise—stretches. "I hope you had a good work out today" Nermal said. "Yeah I did. Except that I got sore a couple of times" Fraz replied. "That's because you're out of shape. Once you get into shape, you won't be sore anymore" Nermal told him. "Thank God for that! Better call Guapo and tell him I'm ready to be picked up" Fraz replied. Fraz dug his iPhone out of his shorts pocker, and dialed the number to Guapo's iPhone on it. "Guapo it's me. Listen I'm ready to be picked up.(pause) Okay I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye". He pressed the END CALL button on his iPhone, and stuck it back in his shorts pocket.

A few minutes later, in the living room Nermal and Fraz were sitting on the sofa drinking glasses of soda with ice and bendy straws, as they waited for Guapo to arrive. Just then the doorbell rang. "That's Guapo" Fraz said. He handed Nermal his half full glass as he got up to answer the door. He opened the door, and sure enough it was Guapo. "Hey Fraz. Did you have a good workout?" he asked. "I'm out of shape" Fraz replied frowning.

"Aw cheer up Fraz. A few more work outs and you'll be in shape in no time" Guapo said. "Thanks Guapo" Fraz replied with appreciation. He looked over at Nermal and waved goodbye to him. "Bye Nermal. I'll be back tomorrow same time for another work out" he said. "Looking forward to it. Bye Fraz" Nermal replied waving goodbye back. Fraz walked out the front door—closing it behind him.

CHAPTER SIX

A few days later the door to Room 26 opened and Guapo exited it. He went next door to Room 25 and went inside it. Inside Room 25 Fraz was walking around naked—showing off his new muscular body. Guapo's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. "_Beejabbers _Fraz! You're…you're naked!" he cried. "Yep!" Fraz proudly replied. "_Why_?" Guapo asked. "Not only do I feel _sexy_, but also _free_! Ever since I conquered my fear of being naked during gym class in high school, I've enjoyed the feeling of being naked. It's a good feeling that helps me feel freedom from pain and doom" Fraz explained.

"I know that Fraz, and I understand. But thing is is that you're having an identity crisis, and are trying to find yourself—trying to find out who you are. And that's why you're dressing and acting like Nermal" Guapo replied. "This _is _me! The old Fraz is _no more_! In high school girls didn't like me because they thought I was too smart and average looking. Now I'm a babe magnet that girls can't keep their hands off of! And it all thanks to Nermal!" Fraz explained—smiling proudly.

"I'm glad you're happy Fraz" Guapo said—his fingers crossed behind his back. "Thanks Guapo. I appreciate your support" Fraz replied. "I'm gonna go back to my room now, and let you walk around naked in peace" Guapo said. "Thanks Guapo. See you later" Fraz replied. Guapo waved bye and left the room. In Room 26 Guapo was sitting on the edge of his bed dialing his iPhone. He placed it against his ear as it rang on the other end. "Nermal? Hi it's Guapo. Listen we need to have a long talk.(pause) I'll be right there. Bye" he said into the iPhone. He pressed END CALL on his iPhone.

15 minutes later at Nermal's house the doorbell rang. Nermal answered it and there stood Guapo. "Come on in Guapo" Nermal said. Guapo entered and Nermal closed the door. They walked over to the couch, and sat down on it. Guapo decided not to beat around the bush, and to cut to the chase. "I don't like the influence you're having on my brother Fraz! Before I came over here I walked in on him walking around his room naked! He's also grown black hair, and dressed like you!" Guapo cried. Nermal was insulted and offended by this. "Hey if Fraz wants to follow in my footsteps he has every right to! It's his choice!" Nermal cried.

"He's going through an identity crisis! He's forgotten who he is!" Guapo cried. "I assure you Guapo that's not the case!" Nermal replied. But Guapo wasn't having any of it. He angrily stood from the couch and looked at Nermal. "Stay away from my brother Nermal! This discussion is _over_!" he cried. He angrily stormed out of the house—slamming the door behind him.

At The Holiday Inn The Hoog parked in an empty space, and Guapo emerged from it. Inside The Holiday In Guapo knocked on Fraz's door, and waited for him to answer. The door opened and to Guapo's relief Fraz was dressed. "Hey Guapo. What can I do for you?" Fraz asked. "Fraz you are _not _to see Nermal anymore! Understand?! He's a bad influence on you!" Guapo said firmly. "You can't tell me what to do Guapo! You're not the boss of me!" Fraz yelled angrily.

Guapo slammed the door shut and locked it with the hotel key. Fraz tried to turn the knob, only to discover it was locked. "Let me out Guapo! Let me out right now!" Fraz demanded as he pounded on the door. "No way Fraz! You're grounded little mister!" Guapo replied. "Guapo Flub you open this damn door right now! I mean it or there will be hell to pay!" Fraz demanded—still pounding on the door. "And watch your language!" Guapo added.

Fraz continued to yell at Guapo while pounding on the door, but Guapo just ignored him as he went back to Room 26. That evening in Room 26 Fraz walked over to the window above his bed. He opened it all the way, climbed through it, and shut it. In The Holiday Inn parking lot, he got inside The Hoog, and started it up. It lifted out of the parking lot into the night sky and flew off.

In Nermal's driveway The Hoog parked behind his car. It opened and Fraz emerged from it. He walked past Nermal's car and to the front door, where he rang the doorbell. Nermal answered the door and was surprised to see Fraz. "Hey Fraz. What brings _you _by?" Nermal asked. "Can I come in?" Fraz asked. "Sure Fraz. Come on in" Nermal replied. Fraz went inside and Nermal closed the door.

"Guapo has forbidden me from seeing you. He even locked me in my room, but I managed to sneak out through window" Fraz told Nermal. "Gosh I'm sorry he locked you in your room. This evening he came by here to tell me to stay away from you, on account he thinks I'm a bad influence on you" Nermal apologized. "He's being a jealous baby. My whole life he's been a pain in my ass. I apologize for him" Fraz said. "It's okay. I understand. My cousin Ivy used to be the same way" Nermal replied.

"Can I stay here for a few days until Guapo chills out?" Fraz asked. "Sure Fraz. Make yourself right at home" Nermal replied. "Thanks Nermal" Fraz said. Fraz walked over to the couch, and sat down on it to get comfortable.

Back at The Holiday Inn Guapo approached Room 25, and knocked on the door. "Fraz?!" he called. No answer. "Fraz we need to talk" Guapo said. He knocked again but there was still no answer. "Fraz I know you're mad at me, but giving me the silent treatment won't help anything!" Guapo cried. He knocked once again, and once again there was no answer. He became frustrated and said "Alright Fraz if you won't answer me, I'll just have to come in there". He unlocked the door with the hotel key, opened it, and entered.

As he entered he saw a lump in Fraz's bed covered with bed sheets. "So _that's _why you didn't answer me. Because you're sleeping" Guapo said. He walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge of it, and shook the lump in it. "Fraz?" he asked. No reply. "Look Fraz, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but it's for your own good. You're my brother and I love you. I just want you to know that" Guapo explained. Still no reply. "Fraz?" He pulled the sheets back to reveal the pillow under it! Fraz had pulled the old pillow-in-bed trick!

"Beejabbers! He's gone! How did he get out?!" Guapo cried in shock. He looked at the window above the bed and facepalmed hard—mentally cursing himself for forgetting to lock it. He pulled out his iPhone and dialed the number to the nearest cab company.

15 minutes later at Nermal's house a cab pulled up, Guapo got out, and the cab drove off. Guapo walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. "Oh no it's Guapo! He knows I snuck out!" Fraz cried in panic. "Go on upstairs to my room! I'll handle your brother!" Nermal said. "Okay Nermal! Thanks!" Fraz replied. Fraz quickly headed upstairs as Nermal made his way to the front door. He answered the front door, where he was greeted by a furious Guapo.

"Where is he Nermal?!" Guapo demanded. He angrily stormed inside as Nermal closed the front door. "He's upstairs in my room! I asked him to go up there so that I could speak to you alone!" Nermal replied. "Did you call him and ask him to come over here?!" Guapo asked. "No I didn't! He came over on his own! I didn't even know he was coming!" Nermal replied. "Well he's not staying here! He's coming with me back to The Holiday Inn!" Guapo cried.

"He doesn't want to go with you! He wants to stay here with me! Don't worry I'll take care of him!" Nermal promised. "I don't _think so_! You've already done enough damage to him! I'm not letting you do anymore!" Guapo cried. "What damage?! The fact that he wants to be like me?! I already told you it's _his _choice! Stop being so selfish!" Nermal replied. "I'm _not _being selfish! I'm doing what's best for him!" Guapo cried.

"You're trying to control him is what you're doing! It's _his _life—not _yours_! He's an adult and can make his own decisions!" Nermal replied. "He's also fragile! Ever since he and I left our parents I've been looking out for him! I've been there to protect him whenever doom came for him! He's all I have in this universe!" Guapo cried. "He's an adult! Stop babying him! Especially since he's the older brother!" Nermal cried.

Fraz stood atop of the staircase, looking down at Nermal and Guapo fighting over him. He had a sad look on his face—feeling guilty about Nermal and Guapo fighting over him. He sighed sadly and headed back to Nermal room. Nermal and Guapo stopped arguing, and began to climb the stairs. Upstairs in the hallway they approached Nermal's room, and Nermal knocked on the door. "Fraz?! Fraz open up! We want to talk to you!" Nermal called. He knocked again but there was no answer. Curious as to why Fraz wasn't answering, Nermal opened the door, and he and Guapo entered.

To their shock the room was empty. "Beejabbers! He's gone!" Guapo cried. He and Nermal saw that the window above Nermal's bed was open, and tied sheets where hanging out of it. "He used those sheets to climb out the window!" Guapo cried. Just then Nermal spotted a piece of paper lying on his bed and picked it up. "It's a note!" he cried. Nermal began to read the note out loud. "Dear Nermal And Guapo, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I've gone to Cindy's house to stay so that I'll no longer cause anymore bad blood between you. Sincerely, Fraz".

"This is all your fault Nermal!" Guapo cried. "_My _fault?! _You're _the one who wouldn't let Fraz be himself!" Nermal replied. "Fraz doesn't even know _who _he is anymore! He's turned into another you!" Guapo cried. "If that's what makes him happy…" Nermal began before Guapo cut him off. "We can argue later! Right now we gotta head on over to Cindy's house and get Fraz back!" Guapo said. "I'll drive us there!" Nermal replied. "Fine by me! Let's go!" Guapo cried. They left the room.

At Cindy's house she and Fraz were sitting at the kitchen table drinking sodas. Fraz was explaining to Cindy what happened. "I never meant to cause any bad blood between Nermal and Guapo. I just wanted to be different because I was tired of being a plain nerd that girls were unattracted to"Fraz told her. "I wasn't unattracted to you Fraz. I thought you were cute from the moment I first laid eyes upon you" Cindy replied. "I don't want to be cute! I want to be cool like Nermal! Ever since I was in high school no girl had ever wanted to go out with me, because they thought I was too smart. I was the most unpopular kid in school because of how smart I was. Then I met Nermal and have become like him. For the very first time in my life I finally fit in" Fraz explained. "I understand. I was an outcast in high school too" Cindy replied.

Just then Nermal and Guapo pulled up in Cindy's driveway. They got out of Nermal's car, walked up to the front door, and knocked. "It's Nermal and Guapo" Fraz told Cindy. "I'll get it Fraz" Cindy replied and went to the front door. "Hi Cindy. Is Fraz here?" Nermal asked. "Yes he is" Cindy replied. "Can we see him?" Nermal asked. "Sure. Hold on" Cindy replied, and only closed the door halfway. "Fraz? Nermal and Guapo are here. They want to see you" Cindy told Fraz. Fraz said and replied "Fine". He followed Cindy to the door, where she re-opened it.

"Here he is" she told Nermal and Guapo. Guapo hugged Fraz tight and began crying. "I'm SO sorry Fraz for being selfish! I was just afraid of losing you is all! You are my only brother after all!" Guapo sobbed. "It's okay Guapo. I know you meant well" Fraz replied. "Are you ready to go back with me, or do you need to stay here a little while longer?" Guapo asked. "No I'm ready to go back to the hotel with you Guapo" Fraz replied. He hugged Cindy goodbye—thanking her for letting him stay with her. Then exited through the front door, got in Nermal's car with Nermal and Guapo, and the car drove off down the road.

When Guapo and Fraz got back to the hotel, Fraz went into his bathroom. There he shaved his black hair off with an electric razor. Then he took off his leather jacket and put on his regular clothes. The old Fraz Flub was back! Guapo was surprised and relieved that Fraz was back to normal. He had missed his brother.

On the day Guapo and Fraz left Muncie and headed back to Retrograde, they bid Nermal and Cindy farewell. Then got in The Hoog and flew into the sky. A wormhole appeared and they flew in it, where it took them home to Retrograde.

The End


End file.
